


Lucid

by enoby_w



Series: Sirius/Harry Prompt fic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoby_w/pseuds/enoby_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Eyesore. This hadn't been the first dream nor was it likely to be the last. It was however different. Slash, pairing: SB/HP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid

**Author's Note:**

> This would be the third one- I forgot about posting it. Oops.

LUCID

This hadn't been the first dream nor was it likely to be the last. It was however, different. It was lucid, while the others had been vague- cryptic, easy to just push away, to forget when he awoke. This-this had been plain; this Harry understood, and it scared him in ways that all the cryptic messages in the world could not.

He hadn't meant to drift off during his History of Magic OWL-but he had. And after being ushered out of the hall, he stood back braced against the wall.

They had Sirius.

They had Sirius, and they were going to kill him.

He needed to get to London. Right now. And the only thing that stopped him from rushing off with his Fire Bolt, was Hermione ever voice of reason.

“But Harry,” she pleaded, “they know you Harry- they know you’ll come for him-”

He whirled, green eyes blazing, “ then what do you propose I do, Hermione- just let him die?!”

She took a step back, her eyes hardening, “Harry James Potter,” she hissed, “you listen to me, right this second, that is not what I meant and you know it.”

He sagged, “I- I know, I’m sorry- I’m just-”

“Worried? I know, so am I-” she said, she rested a delicate hand on his shoulder, “ and I’m not saying you shouldn't- I just want you to be sure, be absolutely positive that they have him- before you run off, because what if- what if they don’t?”

“How?”

“Through Umbridge’s fire place of course, it’s the only one that’s not monitored. Go to Grimmauld place, and then you’ll know. And Harry- if he’s not there, I swear I won't stand in your way.”

He drew her into a crushing hug, “thank you,” he breathed.

She smiled, and pushed he towards the stairs, “go- go and get your cloak, I’ll get a distraction and then we'll meet back here.”

He nodded, and all but flew to Gryffindor tower, and tore through his trunk. Any moment could be Sirius's last.

Hermione’s distraction was simple- she'd set Luna up at one end of the hall way and Ginny at the other to redirect students and Ron- as a prefect had been given the job of sending Umbridge off in the wrong direction, “I heard peeves in the trophy room a little while ago- that oughta buy some time,” he said before setting off.

And when Harry came skidding back into the hall, cloak, map and Sirius dagger under his arm, Hermione insisted that she accompany him into Umbridge's inner sanctum- as she put it, “just in case.”

He would have argued but with the look on Hermione's face and urgency of the situation he didn't bother. Instead he threw the cloak over them both and together they crept down the hall. The dagger slid easily between the wall and door with a satisfying click. Harry pushed the door open, angry kitten glared down on them from all sides. Harry payed the hissing fur balls no heed, and threw off the cloak and moved around the desk to the ornate fire place.

He took a handful of the emerald green powder from the pot on the hearth and tossed it into the fire, “Number Twelve Grimmauld Place,” he commanded. And before Hermione could tell him to hold on and slow down a minute he'd thrust his head into the green flames. When the sickening spinning finally stopped he looked out into the dreary kitchen of Number twelve.

“Sirius? Hello?! Sirius-anyone?!” he shouted, his voiced echoed back at him- then silence.  
He tried again, louder, “Hello?! Sirius Black- are you there??!!” he bellowed.

The kitchen door slowly opened and Kreacher edged into the room, his droopy eyes on the fire.

“ Kreacher,” said Harry- never had he been so glad to see the old house elf, “ is Sirius here?”

Slowly the house elf shook it's head, “Master Sirius has gone out and good riddance-”

“Gone out?! Out Where?! Did he say?! When will he be back?!”

“ Kreacher couldn't say- Master didn't tell Kreacher, Kreacher must be cleaning,” and with that Kreacher turned and shuffled out of the kitchen- Harry desperately calling after him.

Harry couldn't think- mind blank he wretched his head back to the same location as the rest of his body and stood, blood rushing to his head, on shaking legs.

Hermione grabbed his shoulder, “oh thank God- Harry we have to go, I'm sorry but- wait what are you doing?!”

She tried to tug him towards the door but he brushed her off, grabbing another handful of the green powder, and stepped fully into the flames.

Sirius had been lounging against the against the wall of his mother old bed room come Hippogriff sanctuary. Buckbeak nuzzled his leg and Sirius absentmindedly stroked his downy feathers when there was a tremendous crash somewhere down stairs.

“Oh bloody hell, now what?” grumbled Sirius pulling himself up off the dusty floor and sure enough as he started down the stairs he could hear his mothers portrait shrieking from the entrance hall, “one day I'm going to burn the whole place to the ground,” he muttered, rounding the second landing. Then a voice rose over the yowling portrait, “shut up! I said SHUT UP-YOU FUCKING HAG!”

And Sirius stared down at the very distraught Harry Potter- who had just stunned the portrait into silence, at the foot of the stairs.

“Harry?”

Harry turned, his faced tear stained, his hands shaking, “oh-oh thank god-” he breathed and all but threw himself into Sirius's arms. Sirius sank on to the landing arms full of a shaking Harry Potter.

“Harry- what are you doing- are you alright- you aren't hurt are you- what's happened- talk to me- please be okay-” his words ran together into one great panicked rush. And Harry only turned his face into Sirius's neck and breathed. His eyes closed tight, he breathed, just feeling. And after a moment, when he decided that he could trust his voice he said, “I-I'm alright now. I'm more then just alright- I'm perfect.”

Sirius ran one hand slowly up Harry's back, “I don't believe you,” he said.

Harry looked him right in the eyes, face still tear stained and smiled warm and true, “ I am so much better then okay- you can't even image- I promise.”

Sirius tilted his head, grey eyes confused, a long strand of black hair hung over his eyes, “if you're sure-”

Harry carded his fingers through Sirius hair, pushing back out of his face, Sirius eyes fluttered closed, and the pad of Harry's thumb traced over his high smooth cheek, “positive,” Harry whispered.

The confusion didn't leave Sirius's eyes, and Harry feathered a kiss against the corner of his mouth, “I'll explain- I just- just hold me a little while longer and tell me you're alright-”

Sirius complied, he pulled the slender boy against this chest, rocking slightly, he slid long finger through wild hair, and soft kisses peppered Harry's tan skin, “I'm here Harry, I'm right here, I'm not going any where, I promise, I'm right here”   
His hands ran over Harry's cheek, green eyes closed and petal soft lips pressed against Sirius, and for along while they sat Sirius pressed against the wall, tangled together until Harry could breath with out feeling like his chest was going to collapse and his world was ending.

Later- when they'd moved into the warmth of the living room- and Harry explained- his dream with the high ceiling-ed room and all the shelves and the horrible heart wrenching fear for Sirius, how scared he'd been- how much it had hurt.

And Sirius listened- lips in grim line, Harry's head tucked under his chin, fingers tangled in his hair, “I was so afraid I'd lost you.”

“I'm here, right here and I'm not going anywhere,” Sirius said.

Harry leaned into Sirius, “I know,” and lacing their fingers, “and I'd like nothing more just to stay with you forever -but I've got to go back – haven't I?”

Sirius nodded, and closed his eyes for along moment, “But I should think you could stay a little longer-”

Harry nodded, “Just a little longer.”

Because right now nothing could touch him- not even the Dark lord.

-end


End file.
